Arms Around You
About "Arms Around You" was released on Lil Pump 's YouTube channel (even after X's death). It was a collaboration with the artist before his tragic death, Pump released it for not only new content, but to pay respects for Xxxtentacion who died that year. Meaning The track was originally recorded in 2017 with Rio Santana , who appeared on Onfroy's ?'' album, but was later changed to add bigger star co-features. Lil Pump contacted XXXTentacion 's mother Cleopatra Bernard after his death to ask if he could make a song to "honor his legacy", which resulted in the collaboration. “Arms Around You” is the title of a collaboration between two high profile American rappers: Lil Pump and the late XXXTentacion (also known as X). The song also features two other: fellow American rapper Swae Lee and the Colombian reggaeton singer Maluma . “Arms Around You” is purely a love song. In the song’s chorus (which is handled by XXXTentacion), X does nothing but express his deep affection for his woman. He even goes as far as expressing his love for her in one of the most romantic languages on earth – the Spanish language. All X wants to do is love his woman, hold her, put his arms around her and keep her safe from harm. Lyrics Oh-oh (ooh, ooh) (Lil Pump, Maluma, baby) Mally, Mally Mall Arms around you Te amo mami, let me hold you Wrap me arms right around you, girl, oh yeah Good lovin' got all around you To make sure no one could harm you Dale, mami, let me have you, ooyy Yeah, she drivin' me crazy (Yeah) I take drugs on the daily (Ooh) Pull out the 'Rari or the Mercedes (Which one?) Yeah, she got my heart racing, racing (Yeah) Foreign cars, foreign hoes Yeah, we got a lot of those (Ooh) 10 bands on my Gucci coat (Ooh) Ten hoes in the studio (Huh) Guess I'm gonna miss you though (Yuh) But I got a lot of dope (Brr) Spanish bitch, she love the coke (Brrt) Put my dick straight down her throat I know that your baby daddy broke (Broke) Take your wife backstage at a festival Penthouse, fifty-fourth flo', let's go (Let's go) And my hotel came with a stripper pole Arms around you Te amo mami, let me hold you Wrap me arms right around you, girl, oh yeah (Oh) Good lovin' got all around you To make sure no one could harm you Dale, mami, let me have you, oh yeah If you ever get to feel my touch Then you might never get enough Yes, I know you feel the ambiance (Ambiance, hey) Love you like I'll never see you again Only real cause I'm not for pretend (No) Reaching out with your arms extended (Yeah, yeah) My love, is emergency And I can sense the urgency (Ya-aah) Come, let me, woah-oh-ooh Your body is just for me (for me) It was like sorcery She left me like an alcoholic (Woah-oh-ooh) Arms around you Te amo mami, let me hold you Wrap me arms right around you, girl, oh yeah (Oh) Good lovin' got all around you To make sure no one could harm you Dale, mami, let me have you, oh yeah Yeah, Maluma baby (Dice) Ey, mamá (Mamá), te espera un party en mi cama (Cama) Me encanta la forma en que me hablas (Hablas) Invita a tu amiga la buena Pa' que fumemos como fumamos en La Habana Siempre andamos positivos Esa es la forma en que vivo, activo Que se joda quien no esté en lo mismo Yo disfruto mientras siga vivo Di que sí que no te cuesta Si conmigo estás vestida de Chanel (Oh, yeah) Hasta los pies (Oh, yeah) Si tú te pones pa'l problema Yo me pongo como se tiene que ser De una vez, bebé, bebé (Maluma, baby) Arms around you Te amo mami, let me hold you Wrap me arms right around you, girl, oh yeah (Oh-ooh) Good lovin' got all around you To make sure no one could harm you Dale, mami, let me have you (Have you), oh yeah Gallery ''TBA Video Category:Songs Category:2018